With Anger Comes Passion
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Roy knows that Edward may be an angry teen, but he had no idea how the young alchemist cooled down. And he learns that with anger, comes something much more gratifying. Ed/Win and slight Roy/Riza Written fo lj FMA fic contest prompt 4


**Title:** With Anger Comes Passion

**Word count:** 1,017, crap I went over...eh oh well.

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own a thing, but the plot..._

**Summary:** Roy knows that Edward may be an angry teen, but he had no idea how the young alchemist cooled down. And he learns that with anger, comes something much more gratifying.

**Pairings:** RoyXRiza, EdXWinry and Al's there (a little too)

**Rating:** Mature I'd say...

**Timeline:** Eh...the manga at some point in time, probably after King Bradley threatened Ed about Winry.

Roy Mustang smirked when he heard the familiar sounds of Edward's loud baritone voice echo the walls out side his office. But then moment was ruined when the object of his erotic desire came into the office.

"Sorry, sir. The line was quite long in the mess hall today. I had to fight Breda for the scone." Riza Hawkeye replied stiffly, setting a coffee onto his desk.

"And I see the paperwork has already started to pile up, too. You can't give Edward any crap for being late. Your work isn't even halfway done yet, _sir_." She had said that last line so sarcastically Roy had to laugh.

"Lieutenant...you know you can lose the informalities while in my office. No one's gonna hear. Last time Miss Rockbell was here, I had her debug the lines and the hidden camera on top of the book shelf. A higher ranking officer such as my self should have privacy in his office. Speaking of Edward where is he? I heard his obnoxious mouth but have yet to see him."

Riza turned to face the man with a coy smile. Her eyes seemed to shimmer like garnets, as amusement mapped her face. "He's here,_ Roy_. Pissed off something fierce today...seems Miss Rockbell phoned him here. Can't believe she caught him...but I did hear in the mess, that she was in Central."

"So he's on the phone with his girlfriend..." Roy scratched his chin delightfully.

"I'd say so by the way he was yelling. You know how those two fight...they are friends Roy. Yes, we all believe that boy loves her. But they haven't reached that point yet, so don't tease." Riza sat down at Mustang's desk and took a sip of her coffee.

Roy snorted, grabbing his coffee and gulping it. "Right, you all keep telling yourself that... Hey did it get quiet, or is it just me?" Roy asked, cupping his ear.

"I didn't know you were paying attention..."

A knock sounded at the door alerting the two inhabitants. Riza opened the door before Roy could even take a step.

Armor rattled and Alphonse stood in the doorway with a crumbled piece of paper.

"Hello...um... Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang. I was told by Ed to give you his report. He got caught up in something. Uh...he said he'll come by later." Alphonse almost stuttered. His gauntlet was outstretched with the exact form Mustang knew it would be, crumpled and short.

"Really, Alphonse? Well what ever it may be, it's not an excuse. Would you be so kind into telling me where he is?" Roy questioned playfully, walking around his desk. and to the great suit of armor.

"Sir, um brother is in the building and all. Um, he was on his way to give you report. when Winry phoned him from the lobby. She isn't supposed to be in Central with everything going on and Ed gave her specific instructions not to come here from Rush Valley, but she didn't listen and insisted that she come here to check his auto mail. She says it's been far too long...and well...they got into a huge argument. He's still fuming about what happened with the furor and all." Boy, how Alphonse tried to cover for his brother was humble, yet very annoying. What were they hiding?

"Okay... and that doesn't tell me where he is." Roy corrected, stepping around Alphonse and out the door. Riza sighed and looked to Alphonse for answers, who had nothing to offer the woman who wielded pistols.

"I think they went to the staff lounge!" Alphonse called out, sighing under his breath. Riza followed out furious with her superior.

Roy Mustang leisurely walked down the hall from his office to the staff lounge. He could hear Edward's booming voice from afar, along with Winry's matching tone. He stopped outside the door; peeking into the small window to witness Edward and Winry's yelling match. They were standing nose to nose, Edward pointing a metal finger at the young woman's face.

"_You shouldn't be here right now, it's not safe, Winry!_" Edward yelled; his yellow eyes narrowed and stern.

"_Well, that makes no sense Ed; you're here so I have to be safe! Besides look at the condition of your arm! It's a damn wreck! I had to come and fix it....again, I might add!_" She counter yelled, jabbing her finger into Ed's chest.

Roy Mustang flinched when he heard the clicking mechanism of Riza's gun. "Roy Mustang, you know it's absolutely shameful that you are eavesdropping." She told him icily from behind. Roy let a whine escape his lips and pried his eyes to see Riza's pistol cocked and aimed at the side of his head.

"He really is in a bad mood..." Roy mumbled, putting his hands up in the air. He waved the blonde off, covering the pistol's barrel.

"All work and no play makes Roy a dull boy." He remarked, grinning.

Riza scoffed. "Yeah and it will make you a dead man if you...don-" Riza left what ever sentence hanging, as her eyes went wide.

"Riza, what's wrong?" Roy asked. Riza smirked and pointed to the window. "I don't want to admit it, but I think you were right..." Riza mumbled as Roy turned his attention back to the lounge.

He peeked into the window to Winry sitting on top of the lunch table; her legs were open with Edward between them. His braid had been pulled free and the mechanics hands were everywhere. Edward seemed to devouring the young woman's lips, and he had managed to get a left flesh hand under Winry's shirt.

Roy _almost_ blushed as he watched Edward cupped a left breast that her bra barely covered. Winry hands had moved to Edward's belt and fly. Her hand dipped into the front of his black pants. Roy swiftly turned away when he saw way more then he wanted to see.

"They are definitely not new at that...He's on cleaning duty now. And I bet he won't be angry anymore after that. Let's go, I have a punishment to write up."

"See I told you they were an item...all that yelling always leads to great make-up sex. I just did expect it to happen in my lounge. The little jack rabbit..."

Roy turned back to the door, his grin widening. "And here I thought Ed was a virgin."


End file.
